Vidar (High School DxD)
Summary Vidar is one of the gods in Norse mythology and the current chief god of Asgard after the events of 666, which led to the departure of Baldur and his father Odin, the former chief god of Asgard, to help in the battle against the beast of apocalypse. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | Low 6-B | Low 6-B Name: Vidar Origin: High School DxD Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Norse God, Chief God of Asgard Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Magic, Flight, Binding, Longevity, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Teleportation, Glyph Creation, Forcefield Creation, Statistics Reduction, Statistics Amplification, Extrasensory Perception, Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage intangible and non-corporeal entities such as ghosts and spirits), Immortality (Type 8, Gods can be revived and brought back to the world with sufficient human faith, although this process is not combat applicable), Resistance to Time Stop (Adult Gasper stated that Gods can move in his time frozen world) Attack Potency: Island level (As the current chief god of Asgard, he is stronger than Maou-class individuals such as Serafall Leviathan) | Small Country level+ (It is stated that Fenrir could be defeated by his Mystical Boots. Managed to damage Pseudo Diabolos Dragon Deification Issei, although he was shown to be inferior) | Small Country level+ (Comparable to Pseudo Diabolos Dragon Deification Issei, and matched a continuous bombardment of his Infinity Blaster with Fimbulvetr Shot) Speed: FTL (Superior to Maou-class individuals like Serafall) | FTL (Superior to his previous state) | FTL (Kept up with Pseudo Diabolos Dragon Deification Issei) Lifting Strength: At least Class T (Stronger than Cardinal Crimson Promotion Issei) | At least Class T | At least Class T Striking Strength: Island Class (Stronger than Maou-class individuals such as Cardinal Crimson Promotion Issei) | Small Country Class+ (His boots are said to be capable of defeating Fenrir, and he managed to damage Pseudo Diabolos Dragon Deification Issei, although he was shown to be inferior) | Small Country Class+ (Comparable to Pseudo Diabolos Dragon Deification Issei) Durability: Island level (Superior to Maou-class individuals) | Small Country level+ (Took a few attacks from Pseudo Diabolos Dragon Deification Issei) | Small Country level+ (Tanked attacks from Pseudo Diabolos Dragon Deification Issei) Stamina: High, can also prevent bleeding by tightening his muscles Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: *'Mystical Boots:' A pair of shoes forged with magic by Odin to serve as a countermeasure to Loki's creation of Fenrir. It contains a mechanism that can be operated to reveal an indent for the purpose of storing things. Intelligence: Vidar is mentioned to be highly proficient in all manners of magic, and is shown to be considerably skilled in hand-to-hand combat, with his area of expertise being his usage of kicks. Weaknesses: He is susceptible to dragon slaying abilities and weaponry with Ragnarok Earth Berserk, none notable otherwise Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ragnarok Earth Berserk: An artificial Sacred Gear created using Midgardsormr, one of the Five Dragon Kings. Vidar becomes enveloped in a grey full body plate armour, with the bulk of the armour located around his feet. It also contains a booster at the back, allowing him to increase his speed in short bursts. *'Fimbulvetr Shot:' After deploying magic circles in the air to function as footholds, Vidar focuses an immense amount of aura to his feet and combines it with Midgardsormr's aura to launch a powerful diving kick at his target. Its influence is the Fimbul Winter in Norse legend, a phenomenon indicating the end of the world. Key: Base | Mystical Boots | Ragnarok Earth Berserk Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Gods Category:Norse Gods Category:Martial Artists Category:Leaders Category:Immortals Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 6